Addison Thwait
DM Handle AddiBeth Description Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Shoulder-length, wavy brunette; generally worn in a ponytail Height: 5'5" Weight: 135 lbs Age: 16 Place of Origin: Small farming community in Andor (near Border with Murandy) called Bradon’s Hills Stats Rank: Trainee Warder Weapon Score: 4 Paths and Disciplines: Not Chosen Yet Primary Weapon: Not Chosen Yet Secondary Weapon: Not Chosen Yet Tertiary Weapon: Not Chosen Yet History As far as Bradon’s Hill was concerned, Addison was completely insignificant—just don’t tell her that. The other girls in the area found her more than a little off and did their best to avoid her company while the boys found her amusing in much the same way as a boy would find the little brother who insisted on tagging along after him amusing. Mothers clucked their tongues in pity while fathers ignored her completely. As for Addi, she remained more or less oblivious. Addi’s mum died when she was five from some sort of fever, which left Mr. Thwait with a five year-old that he didn’t quite know what to do with. So, Jon Thwait ended up raising his daughter on his farm and Addi did many of the chores usually left to the boys. By age twelve, the young girl had her hair chopped short and found she felt a lot more like the boys than any of the other girls. Jon taught his daughter the basics of farming and taking care of their cows and horses. Addison especially loved hunting and could catch rabbits, ducks and the like using a knife or bow. To be honest, she thought she was a great deal better than she was despite that when she was allowed to compete in tournaments, she could never shoot as far as the boys. However, things began to change when her father decided to hire one of the boys from the area to help him. Jake was the youngest of seven sons and his father just didn’t have enough work or room for him, so Jon set up a cot in the cow barn and treated the boy like the son he’d never had—which didn’t leave Addison with much to do. Jon tried to get some of the women in the village to teach his daughter to “be a woman”, but Addison soon began sneaking out of the house early to avoid the lessons. Instead, she spent the time chasing rabbits in the woods or following Jake, who was two years older than she. Four years passed and Addison hadn’t changed much, though Jake had become her best friend, despite her jealousy. They talked about everything, including her ridiculous dream to become some sort of legend; Jake would always laugh, which usually earned him a kick in the shins. He developed a crush on her, which was quite obvious to a very content Jon. Since Jake was eighteen, Jon had every intention of having the two married and eventually passing the farm on to Jake. However, Addi had no intentions of ever becoming a housewife. One day, Addi was helping him milk the cows when he leaned over and kissed her. Despite her shock, she managed to rip her face away quickly. “What the hell was that?” “What do you think that was?” “I... No!” “Why not? Come on, Addi. It’s perfect, I’m sure your da will be happy and you’ll always get to stay on the farm.” “What are you talking about?” “With me... You know, we’d be married and...” “Wait, what?” “You’ve honestly never thought about it? I don’t care whether you’re the one out on the plough and I’m the one cooking! We’ll run the farm together! The farm will still be yours—it’ll be ours.”” “No, I don’t want to stay here for my whole life!” “You honestly think you’re going to run away and become an Aes Sedai or join an army or marry a prince? Most girls give that up long before sixteen.” “Well I haven’t.” With that, Addi grabbed a saddle and threw it on one of the old plough horses. “What are you doing?” “I’m leaving.” “What?” “I don’t want to just do nothing with my life.” “What I’m trying to offer you isn’t nothing.” “To me it is.” “And where are you going to go?” “Don’t know, just away.” “Your da is just going to have me drag you back.” Now, Addison finally looked at him. “Please don’t.” To her surprise, she realise she was almost crying. Jake hugged her for a long time and she let him, resting her head on his shoulder. She could stay but... “If it doesn’t work out, come home.” His whisper made the decision. Kissing his cheek, she nodded and saddled the horse. She was gone before dawn. Category:Warder Bios Category:Biographies Category:WS 4 Category:Trainee